Bonds Of Fate
by Tagon22
Summary: None realize it, but a war is brewing. No one knows how it starts, or how it will end. However, there are some unexpected guests. Some say they come from another world. However, that fact is up to you to decide...
1. Chapter 1

**I am Fates Accomplice**

"How... How are we going to win?" Ken Amada asks himself as he faces what she calls herself Nyx. "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaitsyou." Ken  
thought he could endure this. His spear was getting heavier, his legs turning more into lead by the second. How much longer could he fight, much less stand? He had to continue fighting, for his friends. He looked back at the people who were defendingtheir  
fight with Nyx. Mitsuru with her elegant purple hair, Junpei with his baseball cap on like always, Akihiko in his stance, ready to beat any shadow that will even stand close to him, and Aigis the robot who gained more personality looked  
side to side, at his friends that stood with him. He found Koromaru with his little angel wings staring back at him. He looked towards Yukari, desperately hurt, almost to the brink of unconsciousness, and Kotone, their leader. Theres somethingspecial  
about her. Ken couldn't place it, but he knew that Kotone was very much different them the other persona users. She had explained to him once that she had the power of the "Wild Card" but Ken had absolutely no idea what that meant. She stood,naginataat  
the ready, facing Nyx. But then, Ken heard a voice. Soothing, almost sweet sounding. She sounded like she was singing, but it was not a voice Ken recognized. He couldn't hear what she sang, as more adrenaline pumped through him. Ken couldswear  
that he had more adrenaline in him now than if you have injected it in yourself. His heart pounded, his focus on Nyx. Yet the voice was still singing. Ken looked over for a second, slowly loosing consciousness. He didn't realize his eyes wereclosing,  
and he slowly drifted to sleep, the sound of water enveloping him, Nyx feeling like a distant memory.

* * *

"The world is about to change! Your existence won't belong there! I thought I could just leave you be, but you're like a plague ... I'll have to get rid of all of you!" Tohru Adachi shouted at Yukiko as she looked across at him. Sheheld her fan

tightly, slightly more afraid. This reveal has not been easy for her. She trusted Adachi, probably even more than the others. But, what was that trust repaid with? Depict. No one could've guessed that Adachi was the one behind all ofthis, not  
even Yu. Maybe he did. Yukiko could only guess as she tried to focus on the upcoming battle. Naoto interjected as Chie's voice stopped. "If we work together, there's no chance we could lose to a guy like him." Adachi's face contorted intorage."Shut  
up! Get the hell out of my sight!" Yukiko took her stance, her fan held a little ways away from her face. Kanji rushed in to attack as Rise tried to stop him. She said this was a battle between us and him. To be honest, though, Yukiko coulduse  
another fighter by her side. Yu couldn't do all the work after all. Yosuke, as reliable as he is, is not the strongest one of the group, and Chie's to unfocused this fight, still fighting to accept that Adachi would do this. It was then whenYukiko  
heard another girls voice. She knew she has never heard the voice before, but she had no idea what she was talking... No she was singing. It was a beautiful voice, and Yukiko was sad she couldn't hear it. She listened harder as the voice gentlysang  
for her to come closer. Then, very suddenly, Yukiko's eyes wanted to sleep. She could hear her friends fighting, but she couldn't focus on the battle. She slowly closed her eyes, fading into unconsciousness.


	2. A Whole New World

Ken awoke with a start, scanning his surroundings. He noticed he was not in Tartarus, or even close to it. He realized he was in a forest, about 5 in the morning he would guess. He didn't hear that girls voice anymore, nor did he hear  
the sounds of battle. He scanned the ground, looking for his friends. He noticed Koromaru sprawled out on the forest floor, but there were no other signs of anyone else. There was a trail of blood nearby, and Ken suddenly remembered Yukari being very  
injured in the battle with Nyx. He had a suspicion of if he followed that blood trail, he would find Yukari. He shook Kormaru, who woke almost immediately, bolting straight up. He then did the same thing Ken did when he woke up, and found the  
blood trail. He sniffed it for a bit. "Arph! Arph!" He barked, and bolted on the trail of blood. Ken tried his best to keep up, but he was out of stamina. His legs refused to run as fast as he previously had, his body growing more and more gelatin-like.  
He sank to his knees, alone again. Always alone, he realized. Alone when his mother died, alone when Shinji died, and alone now. Even in SEES, he didn't feel as if he had any true friends. The only one who kept him company late at night was Koro.  
He has always been by Kens side since joining SEES. He broke down, a tear streaming down his face. He didn't get much time to grieve, however, as the sound of horses grew closer and closer. Ken knew he had to get away, but his legs wouldn't take him  
any farther. Ken saw the horses approach the corner, a man in dark clothing with blonde hair leading them.

* * *

"There are no forests in Inaba like this." Yukiko thought aloud. Even in some of the other places that Yu and Yosuke took her and Chie to didn't have a forest like this like Okina. She walked at a slow pace through the forest.  
She didn't really have an idea of what she was looking for. Probably her friends. She just wanted someone else by her side, she didn't really care who. Even Teddie with his constant bear puns would be a welcome sound. She wandered through the forest  
as she wondered where exactly she was. "Yukiko-sempai?" A feminine voice said quietly. Yukiko looked over to where it came from to discover Rise hiding in a nearby bush. "Rise-chan!" She exclaimed as she ran towards Rise. The two girls embraced each  
other, a few tears streaming down each of their faces. They were just happy to know their friends came with them. Rise eyed Yukiko puzzled. "Is Yu-sempai or anyone else with you?" Yukiko shook her head, and Rise pouted. "I'm going to have to talk  
to Yu-sempai about this later..." Yukiko, on the other hand got up just as fast as she sat down. "Come on Rise-chan. Lets go find them." The two girls walked until they saw stones in the shape of something man-made. They looked at each other, excited  
and ran towards it.


	3. Captured

"You there," Stated the young man, almost threateningly, "are you Nohrian or Hoshidan?" Ken could only just stare at him, speechless.

"Wh... What?" Ken asked him. The man sighed.

"It's really a fairly simple question. Where do you hail from?"

Ken only got more and more puzzled. "I come from Japan. Is that not where we are?" The young man looked at Ken in slight amusement. He didn't look like he believed him.  
"I do not know of this 'Japan' you come from. I do know however, that you are a Hoshidan spy and should be treated like one. Men, take this kid into custody!"

As he said that, three men surrounded an already exhausted Ken, who couldn't resist due to his lack of strength. They had him up on a horse in no time, next to a white haired girl who really should put some more clothes on and  
someone in a ninja costume. Ken then realized how weirdly everyone was dressed. It was as if Ken got dropped into a middle ages book. He couldn't concentrate much more on their clothing as he was falling asleep without realizing it.

Yukiko and Rise found out that this was a fort by talking to the commander guarding the fort.

"Excuse me, commander?" Yukiko asked politely, "where exactly are we?" The man looked at her like she said something very weird. He then cocked his head to the side, trying to digest Yukiko's question.

"You're in Hoshido. Anyone who is this far away should know." Yukiko thought about that answer. There was no Hoshido in Japan. Plus, all of these people that she met were very weirdly dressed. She felt like she was at a halloween  
costume party, with swords and ninjas all over the place. There were also crows that chirped nearby, bringing more into the creepy atmosphere Yukiko felt comfortable with. She looked at Rise and told her what all she could get out of the commander.  
They were left in a room with nothing but a table and a few chairs. There was one door which was the entrance and exit out of the room, with absolutely no windows. Yukiko felt trapped in here, until Rise stood up with an excited look on her face like  
she just got an idea.

"I got it! I'll use Kanzeon to find Yu-Sempai and the others!" Rise concentrated and summoned Kanzeon. With her visors around her head, she looked battle ready. Yukiko could only stare in wonder as she thought of an idea.

"Amaterasu, lend me your power!" She said as she tried to summon Amaterasu. It didn't work. Instead, she summoned Konohana Sakuya. "Why is Amaterasu not here? Why is Konhona Sakuya here?" She asked Rise as she looked  
at her persona - her other self.

"So we meet again, child of man." Said a woman's voice in Yukikos head.

"Who are you?" Yukiko asked back.

"I art though, and though art I. Do you not remember child of man? I am Konohana Sakuya, daughter of Ouyamatsumi. We are of the same blood, yet we are not." 


	4. Assault

Ken awoke in a place completely foreign to him. He wasn't in any kind of prison cell he's ever seen. For starters it was very open. It was almost like it was set for battle. There was also someone else sitting in an elegant chair towards the side of the  
room. There were people talking to him also, three girls and two guys. Among the guys was the blonde haired general that captured him earlier and another blonde haired knight with a purple sword strapped to his waist. One of the girls couldn't have  
been much older than Ken, if any older, the other one had long purple hair and very... Revealing clothes Ken thought. The final girl, however, was quite different. She still had long hair, but it was dark brown instead of the light colors of the other  
girls and she was also much shorter than one of them, and quite a bit taller than the other one. He didn't quite know what to make of her as she yelled at the man in front of her. Then Ken noticed a spear someone had nonchalantly, probably one of  
the guards nearby, tossed him. It had a blue tip that was cracked, while he looked across at the competition. One of the girls had a new looking purple curved sword. Standing next to her were two men Ken didn't realize we're there. One of them was  
like a knight out of a fairy tale, except without the helmet, and a butler, both equipped with new looking weapons. Ken looked at them and wondered how are we going to win this. There was not other choice. He had to try to summon his persona... 

* * *

"What in the hell is that?!" The commander asked, startled. Yukiko looked at him in distress. She decided to say nothing since nothing she could say could make him believe her, even the truth. "Ma'am, Hoshidan customs are very trusting. You can tell me  
what it is." Yukiko sighed, defeated. "It's called a persona. It gives me... Special powers." She couldn't really say to much more on that for fear that the commander would freak. "I found Yu-Sempai!" Rise claimed with obvious excitement. "He's not  
really close though. Seems he got transported to a port town." As Rise said these words, Yukiko noticed she got more and more dejected. Then she noticed Rise's persona flicker and eventually disappear. Yukiko looked for words to comfort her friend,  
but couldn't find any. Then, breaking the silence, an alarm went off. A trumpet more specifically. Yukiko stood straight, shocked. As if they weren't having enough trouble now, there was more. One of the commanders men yelled, but Yukiko couldn't  
hear what he was saying. Something about 4 men. The commander dashed out of the room, Yukiko following him.


	5. Ambushed

Ken awoke, yet again, somewhere unfamiliar to him. He could tell it was a bedroom, but he couldn't tell much more about it. He felt blood drip from the side of his mouth. What exactly happened? He wondered as he wiped the blood from his mouth, only to  
find his jacket arms cut to shreds. He removed his jacket to find bandaged wrapped around his arm. He could vaguely remember a fight, an unfair one of he had to guess.

"Good, you're finally awake." As that was said, the tall blonde man walked into the room, followed by a short blonde girl. The blonde man seemed to be looking at him with a mix of curiosity and awe. The blonde girl gave him a warm smile, and went to examine  
his bandages.

"Wh... What happened?" Ken croaked, his throat parched. "Wh... Who are you?"

The man smiled. It was an unsure, not reassuring smile, but it was still a smile. "You were knocked unconscious by Leo's spell. You've been down for about a day and a half. I'm surprised you're not dead. As for who I am, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr at  
your service." He stated with a little bow for emphasis. Ken looked at him, puzzled. "Nohr?" Xander looked back at him, confused. "Yes, you are in Nohr. I take it you are not from here, judging by your clothes. Where are you from, exactly?"

It took Ken a moment to process that statement. Nohr? He had never heard of such a place, not even in fairy tales. "I'm from Japan, your majesty."

Xander sighed at the honorific. "Please do not call me your majesty. Just call me Xander. We have treated you wrongly, so we will pay accordingly. We will let you go."

"Go where?" Ken asked.

"It's obvious you came from Hoshido, just by looking at you." He seemed to not believe Ken's statement. "Might I ask your name, before we send you off?"

"The names Ken. It's nice to meet you, Xander-sama." Ken put his hand out for a handshake. Xander shook, a sign of a new friendship. "However, I have nowhere to return to here. I came here with a band of friends, and we were separated. Will you help me  
look for them?"

Xander looked at him confused. "I can tell this is not an easy tale to believe. However, if you say you have nowhere to go, you may stay. However, you will become one of my retainers, basically, a loyal 'servant'. Do not worry, I will not treat you as  
such." Xander reassured Ken. Ken really did not want to become Xander's servant, however, he really had no choice as he was stuck here, with no weapon or food. Ken nodded, making sure Xander knew he would take the deal. Xander smiled.

"Good young Ken. However, we have a mission. We must go to the bottomless canyon to back up Corrin, another princess of Nohr. Let us set off at once!"

Yukiko stood outside, looking across the canyon at the carnage that was happening. There were men dead on both sides, more on Yukikos side than the other one. Across the side there were two men and one woman. The woman looked much stronger than the men.  
The woman was short, had waist-length black hair, a black ribbon and a black eyepatch. She stood a across from Yukiko and put her hand up. Out of the tip of her hand came a white dragon, about the length of from where Yukiko was standing to where  
she was standing. The dragon filled a hole in the canyon as the girl walked over it. Does she have a persona as well? Yukiko asked herself. No matter, Yukiko could beat her, even with only Konohana Sakuya. She concentrated on summoning Konohana Sakuya,  
imagining a card in front of her. She used her hand to break the card, causing Konohana Sakuya to appear. "Agi!" Yukiko yelled as a ball of flame appeared by the girl. The girl stumbled a bit, obviously taken aback, but she didn't stop. Instead, she  
jumped sideways, avoiding the fire and landing on solid ground a few feet from where Yukiko was standing. She swung her sword, and Yukiko blocked as if she had a fan in her hand. She closed her eyes, but to her surprise, she heard a clink. The other  
girl grunted, her voice surprisingly deep for her height. Yukiko opened her eyes to see she actually had a fan in her hand, Sakuya nowhere to be found. Yukiko concentrated on her fan, deflecting her opponents attacks. "Careful Sempai!" Rise yelled.  
"There are more of them, one of the with ranged weapons!" Yukiko looked over her fan only to find a dagger whizzing by her face, bringing blood to her cheek. She gritted her teeth, feeling the sting. She kept blocking the opponent in front of her,  
protecting the commander at all costs. She only miscalculated one thing. There were three of them. She felt pain shoot through her thigh as she looked down. There was a spear head, sticking about 5 centimeters out of her thigh, her blood dripping  
down it. She got double vision as the lance was pulled out, allowing blood to freely run down her leg. There was another jab, but Yukiko couldn't tell where. She fell, clutching her leg where it had been stabbed. From the searing pain in her upper  
body whenever she moved her shoulder, she could tell she had been stabbed multiple times in the arm, particularly the shoulder. She looked for Rise, who was looking for a hiding spot. Yukiko tried to focus on her as the pain became to much for her  
to bear.


	6. A New Start

(The point of view is going to shift from Ken and Yukiko to only Yukiko for a bit, so I'm sorry Ken lovers! Don't worry, we'll get back to him soon enough)

Yukiko awoke with a start, instantly regretting it. Her thigh wound re-opened, and blood started oozing. However, as bloody as her bandage was already, she didn't figure that out until she actually took it off. She went back to her back and scanned the  
area. She saw a fire, but she was in a wooden cottage. She could see the outside on one side, but not the others. Outside, she sawRise, the girl that attacked them earlier, and another white-haired girl huddled around a fire. She widened her  
eyes, noticing, without a doubt in her mind, that the girl that almost killed Yukiko earlier is close to Rise. "Get back Rise-chan!" She yelled as Rise looked back, surprised.

"Oh hey, Sempai's up!" Rise looked happy, almost ecstatic. "Sempai, this is Corrin-chan. Corrin-chan, this is Yukiko-sempai. The other girl over there is Rinkah-san. Rinkah-San, Corrin-chan, and I have been talking for a while. Rinkah saved us, while  
Corrin-chan appeared in the same spot you are in now. We're not quite sure how, so she's explaining it to us." Corrin walkedup to Yukiko as Rise finished.

"Yukiko, I am sorry I almost killed you. I wish I could say more than that, but I don't know what to say. If it helps you, one of my best friends, Gunther, died in the fight we fought in." Corrin looked as if she was going to well into tears. Yukiko took  
her in an embrace, forgetting the other two girls that were there. "It's ok Corrin-San. I am very sorry for your loss." Yukiko felt her eyes getting wet as tears streamed down her face.

After the two girls were finished crying, Rinkah cleared her throat. "Currently, I am going to hand you all over to Hoshidan authorities." Corrin sulked a little bit. "As expected. They'll probably want an explanation and an execution for the unprovoked  
attack." Rinkah smiled, like she was hiding something. "I don't really think so. Let's go." She got up and walked off towards the mountains. Yukiko, being practically dragged by Rise, was trying to keep up.

Corrin lead, followed by Rinkah, followed by Rise and Yukiko. Up ahead was a ninja. "We meet again... Kaze?" Corrin asked. He did not respond, only nodding to a large man with huge muscles in armor. "Come," said the man with his booming voice. "We have  
much to discuss."

After a carriage ride, Yukiko finally saw something somewhat familiar. She found buildings that reminded her of Japan. Shopping districts lined both sides of the streets, with a pagoda in the middle of the Capitol. It felt as if she jumped back to the  
Edo period, despite the mix of modern and old Japanese. The large man, who had claimed he was the crown prince of Hoshido (this country they were in someone explained to Yukiko.), Ryoma, and Corrin had been talking for the better part of the carriage  
ride, explaining their weird family situation. At least that was the explanation Rise had given, as Yukiko was asleep pretty much the entire ride. Her shoulder didn't hurt as much, but her thigh was searing in pain. That was the only thing that actually  
woke her up. She had a feeling she would still sleep through tonight, even though the sun was almost down. Her thoughts were interrupted as the carriage halted, jolting Yukiko to attention. "We are here." Ryoma said in a voice Yukiko would probably  
never get used to. They started their way into the palace, doing many twists and turns, and finally arriving in the throne room. Yukikos leg was flaring with pain, a pain she would never get used to, as a very important woman walked in, emanating  
elegance. "Hello Corrin. I am your mother, queen Mikoto."


	7. Mother

Everyone just stared at her speechless. Corrin was really the only one with her jaw by her feet, everyone else except Rise and Yukiko with very mischievous smiles. Yukiko was too much in pain, and Rise really because she wasn't going to be the one to  
ruin the moment. Corrin is the first one to find words. "Y...y...YOU, MY MOTHER?!" She asks, clearly very shocked. Yukiko would never have guessed it due to the contrast of the two women. One is very short and underdeveloped, while the other is quite  
tall and clearly developed, and their hair was on opposite ends of the color spectrum. Queen Mikoto smiled warmly. "Yes Corrin. I am your mother, and you are a rightful princess of Hoshido. We know how you were treated in Nohr, and we want to ask  
if you would like to return to Hoshido for good." She extends her hand, intending for Corrin to shake it. "As... Incredible as this is, I need some time to process things. I need to be alone for a while if that is ok." Mikoto's hand limped slightly,  
but enough for Yukiko to catch it. "Not a problem Corrin. You may use your old room. I'll have Ryoma show you where it is." Ryoma saluted to Mikoto. "It is an honor, mother. Corrin, follow me." He started walking towards the left, Corrin lagging behind.  
Queen Mikoto let out a breath. "That was an ordeal. I'm sorry, you must be Corrin's comrades. You look like you have been through a battle or two. Come, let my retainers take care of you." She walked towards the right away from Ryoma and Corrin.

"Aaah! This hits the spot!" Rise stated as she got in the hot springs. She and Yukiko were told to bathe until their new clothes were ready, since they've all but destroyed their old ones. As soon as Yukiko got into the springs, her leg instantly was  
relieved of moth of the pain she had been feeling. "You're right Rise-chan." She said as she leaned her head back, ready to crash. "I wonder how Sempai and the others are holding up. I really hope they're ok..." Yukiko looked up at a dejected Rise.  
She moved closer to Rise until they were right next to each other. "Don't worry Rise-chan. They have their personas. As long as they have them, they will be just fine." Rise smiled a little bit, not quite sure how to take that. "I'm sure your right,  
but I have this feeling. It is not a good feeling at all."

Their clothes were absolutely beautiful. Yukiko's clothes consisted of a battle kimono/yukata combination with a floral pattern covering it, while Rise was dressed in a traditional apothecaries outfit in orange and black instead of white and red. They  
met with Queen Mikoto after dressing, and found her plus Corrin and Ryoma in the throne room. "Everyone has arrived, so I will say my piece. Everyone, Corrin has returned to us. She has accepted me as her mother and her siblings as her blood related  
brothers and sisters. Before sundown, I want to make an announcement to all of the Hoshidan Capitol about this! Corrin will be at my side with her new-found retainers aside her. For now, you are free to roam as you wish."

After he mothers speech, Rise and Yukiko were about to leave when Corrin came up to them and put something hard and cold into their hands. "Consider this compensation for me almost killing you earlier. Buy anything you like with it." After she finished  
her piece, she ran to catch up to Ryoma. After a while of talking, they set out towards the Capitol. Rise looked at Yukiko. "We should probably follow them."


	8. Death of a Loved one

After their shopping spree, Yukiko and Rise met up with everyone that had gathered in the center, standing close to Corrin and Mikoto. They looked so peaceful standing next to each other. After a while, Mikoto went to look at Corrin, flashing a smile.  
She then faced the crowd to speak as Yukiko noticed a flash of movement. She saw Corrin's sword fly into the crowd, into the hands of a mirage man. The man grabbed the sword, and injected it into the ground, where it started to glow. A large flash  
followed by a loud explosion sound happened as a result. It vaporized anyone it touched, and sent shards flying where it didn't cover. Rise has enough time to yell "Himiko!" As she cast a barrier around Yukiko and herself. After letting her eyes adjust,  
Yukiko heard a scream. She looked over towards the source, who was Queen Mikoto. "You're not hurt, are you?" She said sweetly to Corrin. "I'm fine," Corrin responded, tearing up. Mikoto smiled. "I'm...so... Glad..." She used her dying breath, her  
time was up. "MOTHER!" Corrin yelled, letting her rage and sadness out. Ryoma came up to Corrin, seeing the carnage, and faced the only man standing. "You!" He boomed as he went to avenge his mother. Yukiko looked back towards Corrin, just in time  
to see her transform into something nonhuman. She yelled as her hands turned to claws, and her hair turned white, wrapping around into horns. Yukiko couldn't recognize her after she was done transforming. She was... A dragon. A deadly one at that,  
lashing out at the nearest enemy. Her horn tore him up, completely bisecting him. Yukiko assumed battle stance, and fell with all the others backed up behind Corrin. "We must fight our way through." Said a voice Yukiko thought she recognized. She  
put her fan - her persona, as she figured out - in front of her, ready to attack. She closed into one, shouting "agi!" As a small ball of flame shot out from her fan. She tossed them at the people across from her, relying on Rise to cover her. Yukiko  
went up to the men after their legs were blown out to cut their chest with a fan. Fueled by nothing but rage, she kept going, even though her leg protested her to stop. She kept throwing agi, and slashing her fan at those who stood in her way. She  
stopped only when she heard a roar from Corrin, who ran up to the mirage and stabbed him through the chest with her horn. The man cried out, saying something inaudible to Yukiko. In one motion, Corrin took her horn out of the man, and slashed through  
his chest. The man fell, never to get up again. Corrin was still rampaging however as a song was sang. "You are the oceans grey waves," followed by notes in a singsong voice. "Azura!" Ryoma shouted, rushing to a blue haired girl approaching Corrin,  
only to get blown back by a water tornado. "You are the oceans grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change..." However she stopped abruptly when Corrin slashed her chest with a claw, a shallow  
wound, but one that still stung. "Flowing like time... The pa...th is.. Yours to climb," she finished trying to get up. Corrin closed a claw around the girls throat as the girl yelped. "Kill me if you want, but do it as yourself..." The girl said,  
sweetly. Corrin edged back, letting the girl free, transforming back into her human form.

"Wh-what happened?" Asked Corrin as she got up. "Agh!" She yelled as she slipped, going to her knees. "Corrin, relax! If you do anything more, I may not be able to transfer you back!" The blue haired girl told her. "Azura... Mother... Everyone... I'm  
so sorry..." She said somberly, almost in tears as another man with grey hair approached her. "The Yato." He stated. Corrin looked at him, dumbfounded. "Wh-what?" Corrin asked him. "The Yato, the sword of truth. The one to wield this sword is said  
to bring piece and harmony to the world." The man continued. The Yato shook, confused. The Yato, a beautiful golden sword with four inserts on the blade, shook more, and separated from its stone prison. It flew towards Corrin, who caught it in midair.  
This moment was short-lived as a ninja came up to Ryoma, panicked. "There is a Nohrian general by the front! He is demanding to see Princess Corrin!" Corrin eyes widened. "It must be Xander!" She stated as everyone ran off to meet this new threat.

"You're not hurt are you Corrin?" Were Xander's first words when he saw her. "I'm fine," Corrin responded. "Thank the gods! We thought you were brainwashed by the Hoshidans." Ryoma ran up to Xander, clashing swords. "Not on my watch! Corrin belongs to  
Hoshido, not Nohr!"

"That is ridiculous. Come home Corrin, we are your family!" Xander asked, demandingly.

"This way, Corrin! We are your true family." Ryoma stated.

Corrin stood still. Who should I choose... Where should I go... A million thoughts ran through her mind. She couldn't choose between family... But life hands you decisions you must make. Corrin can not squeeze her way out of this one...

(You must choose as well. This story ends here, and begins anew.

Hoshidan path - Bonds of Light  
Nohrian path - Bonds of Shadow  
Revelations path - Bonds of Truth) 


End file.
